My Heart Choose to Love U
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: "...aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Do KyungSoo. Aku mencintaimu karena hatiku terlanjur memilihmu, hyung." Benar, Tak ada yang salah dari rasa ini jika hati sudah memilih. Warning: EXO fanfiction. Pair: KaiDO. Don't like Don't Read.. RnR! PROMO: untuk kumpulan ff EXO, silahkan kunjungi community: EXO Planet


**My Heart Choose to Love U © Hyun-Hwa**

**All Cast © SM-Entertainment and theirself**

.

**Pair: KaiDo**

**Rate**: just T

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

.

**Warning**: BoyxBoy, beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, mungkin. Alur balapan. Dan berbagai hal nista lainnya. **Don't Like Don't Read.**

**a/n: **fict ini ku persembahkan untuk sahabat yang me-request yang kebetulan lagi gila-gilanya sama EXO, juga untuk reader sekalian.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Tanya Kai lagi. Aku mengangguk. Ia sudah menanyakan itu berulang kali padaku. "Kau tau hyung, wajahmu agak pucat. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekarang juga." Aku menatap manik matanya tidak percaya, "Jangan bercanda, selesaikan saja tugasmu. Aku tidak mau jadi alasanmu kabur."

Kai mendengus, dan kembali berkutat dengan pena dan kertasnya. Pemuda tampan, tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan itu, sedang dalam penyelesaian detensinya. Pasalnya, nilai untuk beberapa mata kuliah tidak mencapai standar. Aku bingung, kenapa pemuda seperti Kai lebih mementingkan komunitas dancenya dibanding kuliah. Walau pun semua orang yang pernah melihat bakatnya itu pasti sependapat denganku kalau Kai itu dancer yang keren, tapi tetap saja kuliah yang utama menurutku.

Entahlah, setiap orang memang punya prioritasnya masing-masing.

Kalau aku, Do KyungSoo (biasa dipanggil Dio) hanya pemuda 20 tahun pada umumnya. Kuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri, tidak mengikuti organisasi apa pun dan hanya memfokuskan diri agar lulus secepatnya dan bekerja. Hobi bernyanyi, dan aku bersyukur beberapa orang memuji suaraku yang katanya indah.

"Dio hyung, bantu aku beberapa nomor, please?" Tanya Kai padaku.

"Tidak! Inikan tugasmu, bukan tugasku." Jawabku santai. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan cepat, dan kita pulang." Aku dan Kai memang selalu pulang sama-sama. Selain karena kami sekelas, Kai juga tinggal di kos-kosan yang sama denganku. Kamar kami bersebelahan.

"Ayolah, Hyung... Kali ini saja." Kai menggenggam tanganku dengan wajahnya yang memelas. Buru-buru ku tarik tanganku, rasanya wajahku memanas. Kan memalukan kalau sampai ada yang lihat. "P-pokoknya kerjakan saja sendiri."

Bukannya pelit, aku cuma ingin mengajarnya lebih mandiri. Tidak selalu mengandalkanku. Lagi pula dia sudah cukup merepotkanku dengan selalu minta ini itu di kost. Dia pikir aku ibunya atau apa?

Tapi, entah kenapa juga aku tidak tega membuatnya terlantar tanpaku. Lagi pula dia seorang teman dan mood maker yang handal. Dan karena itu juga ia punya banyak teman dan cukup populer. Tapi sepopuler apa pun dia, tetap saja selalui bermanja-manja padaku.

"Aku menyerah...!" Teriaknya pasrah sambil mengacak rambutnya. Wajah frustasi Kai selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

.

"Dio Hyung, aku lapar." Ucapnya mengagetkanku. Kebiasaan Kai yang menyebalkan adalah masuk ke kamarku seenaknya. "Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, dasar tidak sopan." Ucapku walau Kai terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Mengomelnya ditunda saja Hyung, aku benar-benar lapar." Katanya sambil mulai mengacak-acak tumpukan majalah. "Atau Hyung mau kubantu memasak?" Tawarnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kena omel ibu kost gara-gara kau." Masak dengan bantuan Kai sama saja dengan masak di tengah badai, segalanya pasti berantakan.

Segera ku langkahkan kaki menuju dapur, biarlah Kai menyibukkan diri sendiri di kamar. Biasanya ketika aku memasak, Kai melakukan sesuatu selagi menungguku. Seperti menonton video tutorial dance misalnya. Atau terkadang malah menatap dirinya di cermin sambil bermonolog. Aku tau karena terkadang aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika memanggilnya makan.

Dapur memang tidak tersedia untuk tiap kamar disini. Hanya ada satu dapur dan ruang makan untuk kami gunakan bersama. Dan berhubung penghuni kost lainnya malas menggunakan dapur, jadi hanya aku yang memanfaatkan fasilitas ini. Namun tak jarang juga aku memasak untuk penghuni lain.

Melihat persediaan makanan menipis, aku rasa ramen instan menjadi menu yang tepat. Lagi pula membuatnya juga lebih gampang dan cepat. Dan bagusnya lagi, Kai tidak pernah protes apalagi menolak apa pun yang ku masak. Walau sering menggunakan masakanku sebagai bahan candaan.

Kai hanya mengeluh kalau memasaknya lama. Apalagi kalau ia sedang lapar-laparnya. Tapi ia selalu bilang kalau penantiannya terbayar setelah mencicipi masakanku.

"Hyung serius sekali masaknya."

Nyaris saja mangkuk yang kupegang tergelincir jatuh dari tanganku. "Kau mengagetkanku!" Tiba-tiba saja Kai memelukku dari belakang. Mengingat badannya yang lebih tinggi dariku, ini bukan hal sulit untuknya.

"Kau lama sekali hyung." Katanya sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahuku. "K-kau tunggu saja di kamar." Sentuhan sekecil apapun dari Kai rasanya berhasil membuat perutku jadi terasa aneh.

"Bosan, hyung. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Mending aku menontonmu memasak."

Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku jadi kering untuk sekedar membalas ucapannya. Suasananya malah jadi canggung sekarang. Mungkin karena pose kami yang terlalu 'akrab', tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa benar.

"Terima kasih, hyung..." Bisiknya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Untuk apa? Ini cuma ramen, Kai..." Kataku sambil menuangkan kuah ramen ke dalam mangkuk.

"Bukan cuma ramennya, hyung. Aku sering berpikir, bagaimana aku tanpa hyung? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan...tampan.

Sadarlah Do KyungSoo!

"Makanya berhentilah bermanja-manja denganku, aku belum tentu ada terus denganmu kan?" Ujarku setelah tersadar, lalu mengangkat ramen, "...sekarang ayo makan. Kau sudah laparkan!"

Kai segera mengambil ramen miliknya. Dia mengikutiku ke meja makan lalu mengambil tempat di sebelahku. "Memangnya hyung bisa tanpaku? Nanti kalau hyung mimpi buruk, siapa yang memeluk hyung? Atau kalau hyung makan, siapa yang akan menemani?"

Ck, kalau dipikir lagi memang memalukan. Setiap malam hujan atau ketika aku terjaga karena mimpi, aku pasti menerobos masuk ke kamarnya dan seenaknya menyelinap ke dalam selimutnya.

Aku tertawa kecil, "Habiskan saja makananmu..." Kulihat Kai hanya mendengus sambil mulai menyantap makanannya. "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak pernah membayangkan itu. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah mencoba membayangkannya, aku akan selalu bersamamu, kau tau?"

"Janji, hyung?" Tanyanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Janji."

.

.

"Hyung, temani aku berenang hari ini." Ajak Kai pagi ini. "Daripada hyung melamun di kamar begini."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk cerpen terbaruku sebelum kau masuk kesini. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin aku bisa dapat inspirasi di kolam nanti." Pikirku, kebetulan otakku memang sedang butuh kesegaran dari tugas-tugas kuliah.

"Bilang saja kalau ingin lihat cewek-cewek berbikini kan, hyung?" Katanya dan langsung menerima lemparan pensil dariku.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga bersiap-siap."

"Aku sudah siap daritadi, hyung." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Keluarlah, aku mau ganti baju." Ucapku kesal. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Kai hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak ah hyung. Aku mau melihatmu naked."

.

"Jalannya cepat sedikit, hyung. Nanti kita tidak kebagian tempat di bawah pohon, hari ini kolam lumayah rame lho." Ujar Kai bersemangat. Padahal dia tidak tau kalau kakiku sedikit sakit gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanyanya saat menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum jahil, "Aku tau, pasti gara-gara menendangku tadi." Ucapnya diakhiri tawa.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa, ini semua gara-gara badanmu yang sekeras batu itu." Kai menyebalkan, tapi melihatnya tertawa lepas rasanya semua itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Siapa suruh hyung menendangku."

"Itu karena kau mesum."

"Aissshh,, ya sudahlah buruan jalannya, hyung. Atau mau ku gendong saja?" Katanya sambil menunduk menawarkan punggungnya.

Tawaran menarik. Secepat kilat, aku loncat dan mendarat di punggungnya. "Let's go!" Dan Kai pun berlari cepat dan memaksaku memeluknya lebih erat.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Kai itu manja dan kekanakan, tapi bersamanya selalu lebih menyenangkan.

Untung saja kolamnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kost-kostan. Karena kalau tidak, aku yakin tulang-tulang Kai yang panjang-panjang seketika memendek karena berat badanku.

"Kau lelah Kai?"

"Tentu saja, siapa sangka badan Dio hyung yang kecil ternyata berat banget." Protesnya sambil tertawa. Sayangnya tatapan tajamku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Walaupun aku tidak yakin bisa tega melukainya sedikitpun.

"Nanti hyung traktir minuman dingin kalau begitu." Ucapku yang disambut dengan senyum sumringahnya. Dengan bersemangat Kai merangkulku dan berjalan masuk ke pemandian. Aku tidak tau seberapa merah wajahku sekarang. Ini memalukan, bayangkan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kami. Tapi, (aku menyentuh dadaku) aku suka sensasinya.

.

"Kau tidak berenang, hyung?" Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaannya. "Berarti benar, Hyung kesini cuma untuk liat cewek berbikini." Ucap Kai menyimpulkan.

"Bukan! Kan sudah kubilang aku kesini cuma cari inspirasi untuk cerpenku." Padahal faktanya, Kai tidak tau kalau aku tidak tau berenang. Hikmahnya, aku punya waktu sendiri mengerjakan cerpenku, tanpa gangguan dari Kai.

Dari tempatku berteduh, aku bisa melihat Kai sudah mulai berenang dengan lihai dari sisi kolam satu ke sisi kolam lainnya. Kulit coklatnya makin terlihat EXOtis di tempa matahari dan kilauan air kolam. Pesonanya memang selalu berhasil membuatku terpukau.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi kini aku sadar, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kai. Pemuda yang tidak lebih tua dariku, yang sebelumnya ku anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak ingin sekedar menjadi saudaranya. Aku ingin lebih.

Tapi, ini salah. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Aku tau dia menyayangiku, entah itu sebagai hyungnya, atau apa. Aku terlalu sayang padanya, hingga takut menjerumuskannya ke dalam rasa yang menurutku salah ini. Aku tidak boleh memaksakan perasaanku. Perasaan ini cukup aku yang tau.

Bagiku, menjadi hyung favoritnya sudah cukup saat ini. Biarkan semuanya mengalir seperti ini.

"Kau menangis, hyung?" Ucap Kai mengagetkanku.

"Eh? Aku sedang mencari inspirasi tau." Sangkalku cepat-cepat.

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan? Serius sekali. Dari kejauhan wajah hyung terlihat menyeramkan." Ucapnya sambil memasang ekspresi seram yang dibuat-buat. Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya, sebelum melemparkan botol minuman dingin yang ditangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Minumlah dulu."

Kai langsung meneguk minuman itu hingga tersisa setengah botol. Kelihatannya dia haus sekali. "Udahan berenangnya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku belum puas hyung. Aku cuma berhenti sebentar untuk berjemur." Katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Kulit mu itu sudah coklat Kai, mau kau jemur seperti apa lagi? Kau mau kulitmu gosong?" Kai langsung menatapku tajam. Aku hanya tertawa dan dilanjut dengan Kai yang tersenyum padaku.

.

Ketika sedang menikmati waktu santai sendiriku, sesuatu menghancurkan lamunanku. Aku melihat Kai berenang tidak normal. Tangannya terlihat menggapai-gapai udara di tengah kolam. Ia tenggelam...

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke pinggir kolam. Mungkin saja kakinya keram dan tenggelam. Dan kemana penjaga kolamnya? Kenapa orang-orang hanya menonton? Dan ya Tuhan, ini kolam dengan kedalaman 10 meter. Bagaimana ini?

Tuhan, lindungi aku...

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku terjun sejauh mungkin untuk mencapai Kai. Kedua tangan dan kakiku bergerak kacau berusaha bergerak mencapai Kai. Tapi, bukannya ke depan, tubuhku semakin hanyut ke dasar kolam. Aku panik, aku berusaha tidak menelan lebih banyak air, sekeras mungkin aku berusaha naik ke permukaan. Tapi, semuanya malah semakin hening dan gelap.

Terakhir yang kuingat, hanya wajah Kai.

.

"Uhuk-uhuuk!" Ketika kesadaranku kembali rasanya perutku penuh oleh air. Kepalaku juga terasa berat.

Dan yang kulihat, orang-orang berdiri di sekelilingku, dan Kai yang sedang memasang wajah khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seadanya. "Syukurlah hyung..." Ucapnya lalu memelukku erat. Dasar Kai, seharusnya ia tidak memelukku erat di depan umum seperti ini, aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah apel matang sekarang.

Setelah orang-orang yang 'menonton' kami bubar, Kai membantuku berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat kami semula. "Kalau tidak bisa berenang, harusnya tidak usah mencoba menolongku tadi. Itu namanya bunuh diri, hyung."

"Kau pikir aku bisa diam saja melihatmu tenggelam?"

Kai hanya diam akan pertanyaanku. Mata hitamnya hanya menatapku dalam dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

Dan tiba-tiba Kai memelukku lagi, sangat erat. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berderu kencang. Seirama dengan detak jantungku sendiri.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya, hyung. Melihatmu terbaring disana karenaku... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu tadi? Untung saja aku masih sempat menyelamatkanmu di saat-saat terakhir. Aku mohon jangan lakukan lagi, sekalipun aku dalam bahaya, jangan menolongku jika hanya akan melukai hyung. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan, Dio hyung."

Aku terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengukir senyum. Aku harap ini hanya sekedar ungkapan dari seorang saudara darinya. Tidak boleh lebih...

"...saranghae, Dio hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dan seketika itu pula dadaku seperti terhantam palu raksasa.

.

.

Saat itu, aku tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa. Kai mengerti keterdiamanku, dan memberiku waktu untuk berpikir. Dan ini sudah hari kedua aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari masalah ini dengan kegiatan luar kampus dan pulang larut malam.

Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Di lain sisi aku ingin mengungkap dan membalas perasaan Kai padaku, karena sejujurnya aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi, di sisi lain, hatiku menolak. Menolak menjerumuskan kami ke dalam hubungan yang salah. Kai pantas mendapat orang yang lebih baik dariku. Yang pastinya seorang wanita, bukan lelaki sepertiku.

Rasa sayangku sebagai hyungnya menginginkan dia menjalin hubungan yang sewajarnya.

Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia...

Dan dengan menghindarinya, mungkin akan membantunya untuk berpikir normal lagi, dan melupakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku tau dia sadar akan perubahan sikapku padanya. Tiap pagi, aku selalu berangkat lebih cepat dari biasanya, agar tidak berangkat bersamanya. Aku tetap membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan selalu ku tinggalkan di dapur. Di kampus pun aku langsung keluar begitu kelas selesai dan menuju kemana pun asal tidak ketemu Kai.

Apakah ini tidak adil untuk Kai? Aku menjauhinya dan membuatnya menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban yang aku sendiri tidak dapat menjawabnya.

Sungguh, ini juga menyiksaku. Tak ada seorangpun mengerti apa yang kurasakan tiap menatapnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang kosong disini. Semua yang kulakukan terasa biasa saja tanpa Kai, tidak ada yang spesial. Begitu, abu-abu...

Seperti sekarang, aku hanya menyendiri di sebuah taman. Duduk sambil melantunkan lagu penangkal rasa bosan. Biasanya ketika aku bernyanyi, Kai akan menggerakkan tubuhnya lihai sesuai irama. Dan siapa pun tau, Kai adalah break dancer yang hebat-ralat, ia bagus dalam tarian apapun.

Ah, Kai...please, keluar dari kepalaku.

Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa terus di pikiranku. Rasanya setiap ruang memori dalam otakku begitu didominasi olehnya. Mulai sejak kami pertama bertemu, aku ingat saat itu.

Aku ingat bagaimana kami sama-sama tersesat mencari kost-kostan. Sepanjang perjalanan mendengar ocehannya dan candaannya yang terkadang berlebihan. Dan tanpa sadar kami hanya berkeliling di tempat yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak menyesali setiap detik yang aku lalui bersamanya.

Dan ternyata, siapa sangka kami akan tinggal di kamar yang bersebelahan.

Kai kekanakan dan manja. Walaupun ia sering meminta banyak hal padaku, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak terbebani. Malah merasa senang bisa membantunya.

Kai adalah pemuda yang baik. Aku selalu berharap, agar Kai menemukan seorang kekasih yang baik juga. Yang lebih dewasa dan bisa bersabar untuk sikapnya yang sering kekanakan. Yang bisa menjaganya dan memasak untuknya, lebih baik dariku.

Aku ingin Kai melupakanku. Mungkin inilah keinginan hatiku sebenarnya...

Aku baru sadar kalau pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata. Seperti bukan diriku saja. Aku pikir seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

Dan ternyata pemuda bernama Kai bisa membuat air mata ku tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku butuh sapu tanganku.

Aku menggeleda kantong jaket yang ku gunakan. Seingatku aku memasukkannya disini. Kemana benda itu?

"Pakai punyaku saja, hyung."

Aku raih sapu tangan berwarna pink polkadot itu dan menyeka wajahku. Aku ini cowok, kan memalukan jika seseorang melihatku menangis disini. "Terima kas-Kai?"

Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanyaku asal. Tanpa menunggunya menjawab, segera aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan tempat ini. Sapu tangan milik Kai jatuh ke tanah begitu aku berdiri.

"Tunggu, hyung." Ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berbalik. Menatap matanya hanya akan meruntuhkan keputusanku.

"Berhentilah, menghindariku..." Ucapnya setengah berbisik. "...please, tetaplah bersamaku."

Mendengar suaranya saja membuat hatiku bergetar. "Kalau hanya karena ucapanku tempo hari hyung menjauhiku, aku akan menariknya kembali. Aku juga tidak akan merepotkan hyung lagi. Aku akan belajar memasak sendiri. Agar hyung tidak perlu terbebani lagi. Agar hyung kembali di sisiku seperti dulu. Aku...sangat merindukanmu Dio hyung. Jadi, please, maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Hening

Hening

Segalanya hening... Hanya suara hembusan angin di dedaunan.

"Bukan salahmu. Semuanya salahku karena tidak bisa bersikap lebih tegas." Ku beranikan diriku menoleh dan menatapnya langsung. Aku harus kuat. "Dengarkan aku... Aku hanya menganggapmu seperti adikku, j-jadi aku mohon

...lupakan perasaanmu itu."

Kecewa, sedih, patah hati. Semuanya dapat tercermin dari mata Kai. Tak ada lagi tatapannya yang hangat dan bersemangat. Melihat tatapan itu rasanya dadaku sangat sesak. Aku merasa jadi orang paling jahat di dunia. Maafkan aku Kai.

"Kau berbohong, hyung!" Ia memicingkan matanya, menatapku dingin. "Kau bohong..."

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu untuk bisa tertipu hyung." Kai memegang kedua bahuku kasar. Jari-jarinya menyentuh daguku. "Tatap mataku, Kyungsoo hyung... Dan katakan kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Aku terpaku pada bola matanya yang hitam. Aku bisa membaca matanya yang penuh keyakinan dan harapan. Aku takut mengatakan sesuatu yang mematahkan semuanya. "Aku...

Aku...

Aku...tidak bisa." Kataku mengalihkan pandangan.

Kai menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia membuat mata kami bertemu lagi. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. "Kalau begitu...katakan kau mencintaiku, hyung. Dengarkan kata hatimu, dengarkan apa yang hatimu pilih." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

Aku memang mencintaimu Kai, seandainya aku bisa meneriakkan hal ini. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, lagi-lagi menghindari matanya itu. "Aku tidak bisa..." Bisikku.

Senyum Kai luntur setelah itu. "Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa karena aku kekanakan? Apa karena hyung menganggapku beban?" Teriaknya dengan mata penuh amarah.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Kai. Tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan denganku. Kau pantas dapatkan wanita yang jauh lebih baik di luar sana." Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaraku. Air mataku juga sudah mulai menetes.

Kai tersenyum miris, lalu memelukku lembut. "Ternyata itu alasannya hyung." Bisiknya.

Hening.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lagi. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Hyung itu memang laki-laki, dan aku sudah tau dari awal kita ketemu. Hyung pikir aku buta? Dan sebanyak apapun wanita di muka bumi ini, tak akan bisa merebut hatiku seperti hyung melakukannya." Ucapnya mantap.

Tidak bisa ku ingkari, sesuatu yang hangat menelusup masuk menyentuh hatiku.

"...aku tidak peduli jika di luar sana banyak yang mencintaiku. Aku tidak peduli jika di luar sana banyak yang bisa memasak untukku. Dan aku tidak peduli jika di luar sana banyak yang bisa menjadi hyungku. Karena aku hanya peduli padamu, hyung. Kau adalah kebahagiaanku."

"...aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Do KyungSoo. Aku mencintaimu karena hatiku terlanjur memilihmu, hyung."

Aku tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya segala bebanku terlepas mengambang ke udara.

"Lagipula hyung sudah berjanji akan terus bersamaku, ingat?" Katanya sebelum memelukku lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya...lalu balas memeluknya.

"Nado saranghae, Kai..." Ucapku tegas. Sekarang aku yakin dengan perasaanku. Karena aku yakin bisa membahagiakannya lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Dan karena hatiku bahagia bersamanya.

"Aku tau..." Ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku. "Bisa kah kau mengatakannya sekali lagi, hyung? Aku ingin mendengarnya lebih jelas." Kai tersenyum jahil.

Aku tersenyum. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke sisi wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Kai." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Aku tidak peduli semerah apa wajahku sekarang.

Kai tersentak. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang sejenak. "Ayo pulang!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba menarik tanganku perlahan.

"Pulang?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, ayo kembali ke kamar hyung."

"Kamar? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat hyung naked!"

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**a/n: **

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghilang, aku kembali ke dunia ff dengan sebuah fanfic EXO. Terima kasih untuk sahabatku yang menularkan virus Exo padaku dan merequest fict ini. Serius, lama vakuum membuat jari-jari kaku dan otak ngadat buat nulis #alasan. Jadi, mohon maaf untuk kekurangan di ff ini. Butuh banyak rombakan dan pengulangan sana sini sebelum berani post. Juga beberapa gelas milo panas untuk mencairkan ide di kepalaku yang terlanjur membatu. Untuk membayar usahaku itu, silahkan di review...! Aku tunggu pujian, saran dan cacian dari reader sekalian ^^


End file.
